You Are Wonderful Tonight
by RickRolland
Summary: After almost losing everything they hold close to their hearts, Star and Marco decide to spend the night together and reflect on the events of the past few days. Little do they know, but this decision will serve to change their relationship forever. Starco lemon.


The events of the last twelve hours played on repeat in Marco Diaz's mind.

It all started with Meteora. She was the daughter of Queen Eclipsa and the monster Globgor, and had sought to exact revenge on the Butterfly Kingdom for all the mistreatment and rejection she had faced at its hands for the past three hundred-odd years. The resulting battle had devastated the Butterfly Kingdom, and had it not been for Eclipsa's personal intervention, the kingdom would've been rendered into an ash heap from the Jaggy Mountains to the Mewni River.

The rest of the day hadn't been much better. Star decided as acting queen to give her magic wand to Eclipsa, thinking it the best way she could make peace for the past and allow Monsters to integrate into Mewman society. She then partially rebuilt the most vital portions of Butterfly Castle with a special spell from the illustrious Book of Spells before giving the wand to Eclipsa as promised.

With the castle now back in order, Star and Marco had taken some time to settle in before joining each other again to "talk about some stuff", as Star had put it. Marco had changed out of his "Princess Turdina" attire back into his favorite outfit, a gray t-shirt, dark jeans, brown shoes, and a crimson red hoodie. Now here he found himself, waiting outside of Star's room, preparing for her to open the door so they could decompress after a long, hectic day.

Marco knocked softly on Star's door twice.

"Hey, Star? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, come on in, Marco," replied Star, her answer partially muffled by the solid wooden door in front of her.

Marco opened the door slowly and walked inside Star's room before closing the door behind him. Star was sitting in a comfy chair in the shape of a cloud that was a few feet away. She was still wearing her teal blue narwal dress, but the fabric was no longer scuffed or covered in dirt and soot. Marco took off his shoes and placed them near the door before taking a seat in an identical chair near the one she was seated in.

"So, Star, what's on your mind?" asked Marco.

"A lot," noted Star. "A lot of stuff has just happened and it's kinda hard to keep track of everything."

"Is there anything that's really bothering you?" asked the teenage boy.

"Well, yeah," elaborated Star, a frown spreading across her face. "Lately, I've just had to ask myself a lot if I'm making the right choices. It just… it feels like no matter what I do, everyone is upset with me."

"Why do you feel that way?" questioned Marco.

"There are all these expectations I have to meet, but I always fall short, and that's making everyone upset," continued Star. "That's why my mom doesn't agree with me about making peace with the Monsters and stuff like that."

"I guess you'll just have to keep working through those things," suggested Marco. "Others may not always agree with you, but that doesn't mean where you're coming from isn't good."

"The other thing is… I know I don't treat people who are close to me the greatest, either," noted Star.

"What do you mean, Star?" asked Marco.

"About half an hour before you came up here, Tom stopped by to see me," recollected Star. "We were casually talking when he brought up how we kissed in the photo booth at Ruberiot and Foolduke's wedding. One thing kinda led to another, and we had this big fight, and, well…"

"…you guys broke up?" guessed Marco.

"Yeah…" admitted Star.

"I'm sorry, Star," sighed Marco.

"It's okay," said Star. "I just know Tom really liked me, and I know the break-up probably hurt him."

"Hopefully, he'll be able to heal and one day you can be friends," supposed Marco.

"The thing is, though, Tom isn't the only person I feel like I've hurt," explained Star.

"What do you mean, Star?" questioned Marco.

The Mewnian princess sighed sadly. "Because of what I've done, I've hurt other people, too… especially you, Marco. For thinking you left me forever because you went to go see Jackie and your family back on Earth, for being a jerk towards you when you came back, for thinking of you a 'squire' rather than my greatest friend… I can't believe that you'd still want to be friends with a big screw-up like me."

"Nothing will change what I think about you, Star," whispered Marco. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"R-Really?" asked Star.

"Of course you are," affirmed Marco. "You're a magical princess who can make stuff come to life out of thin air. You care a lot about those close to you. Heck, you've saved me more times than I can remember. You're also really beautiful, with an amazing and soothing voice no one else has. You mean a lot to me, Star, and no one else out there could ever replace you."

"Awww, Marco…" cooed Star.

"W-What I've been trying to say is that I don't only find you really amazing as a friend, but as something greater than that," said Marco. "I really like you, Star."

A soft smile began to work its way across Star's face. "I know this might come off as a surprise, but… I really like you too, Marco."

"You like me back?" asked Marco curiously.

"Yeah," reiterated Star. "I'm pretty glad I won't have to hide my feelings anymore and I can just say how I feel."

"Hey, Star… could we do something we haven't done for a while?" wondered Marco, standing up from his chair.

"What's that?" asked Star as she got up from sitting as well.

Marco dashed towards Star, enveloping her in a large, warm hug. Star quickly returned the hug, placed her hands around Marco and pulling him towards her so that they were only a few inches apart. Star gazed into Marco's dark sienna eyes, and Marco gazed into Star's sparkly cerulean ones.

"Hey, Star?" asked Marco. "Do you want to, well…"

"…kiss?" interrupted Star. "I'd love to, Marco."

Both teenagers closed their eyes, tilted their heads slightly to the side, and softly pressed their lips together. Each of them felt incredibly warm inside as they embraced each other, finally allowing their feelings for each other to be expressed in full. After several moments, they released from the kiss and looked each other straight in the eyes.

"That was, well, amazing…" sputtered Marco, the reality he had just kissed Star taking him by surprise.

"Yeah," agreed Star. "Is there anything else you'd like to do, now that we know how we feel about each other?"

"Well, yeah…" noted Marco.

"What is it?" wondered Star.

Marco's cheeks reddened. "I was just wondering if we could, you know… experience each other. Like, if we could try, well… sex."

Star smiled a bit wider and looked her beloved in the eyes. "Sure, Marco. This will be my first time, though. If I seem a little shaky, that's why."

"You didn't do it with Tom?" asked Marco.

**"**We made out every so often, but we never got more serious than that," elaborated Star.

"This will be my first time too, if that helps you feel any better," added Marco.

"A little," replied Star. "Just take it nice and slow, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course," said Marco.

Marco shifted his hands slowly from Star's sides, working his hands up the back of Star's teal dress until they reached her shoulders. He reached up towards Star's head and slowly pulled off her magenta devil horns headband before setting it down on the ground. He then came back up and gently wove strands of her plush and well-conditioned golden blonde hair through his fingers, savoring the sensation of being able to touch her flawless, silky locks.

"I really like your hair, Star," sighed Marco. "It's so soft and warm…"

The Mewnian princess giggled softly and her face reddened a little. "Thanks, Marco. I put conditioner in it after I shower, so it's nice and soft. I hope you'll like _this, _too..."

Star removed her hands from Marco's broad shoulders and slid them down the outside of Marco's red hoodie. She then raised her hands back up, took the hoodie's zipper in her fingers, and moved it all the way to the bottom. The sides of the hoodie came apart and she slid it off of Marco, throwing it down onto the ground nearby. Next, she rubbed her hands up and down Marco's gray undershirt, feeling the contour of his chest.

"Yeah…" muttered Marco, smiling slightly as he moved his hands down Star's back until his hands passed her waist and softly cupped Star's supple rear. He gently squeezed each of her plush buttocks, arousing a husky sigh from the Mewnian princess.

"Raise your arms up, Marco," said Star.

The teenage boy did as his beloved had told him, and stuck his arms up straight into the air. Star reached downwards and grabbed the sides of Marco's undershirt, slowly lifting it up and off of him, exposing his slightly developed chest and otherwise thin frame. She then reached down towards the front of his jeans, working her fingers around the button, undoing it and moving the zipper down and pulling his jeans off his waist and down to the floor. As Marco's pants descended, it exposed his long, thin legs and dark grey boxer shorts. Once his jeans reached the ground, Marco carefully stepped out of them and set them aside on the ground.

"You look really handsome, Marco," said Star while giggling.

"Thanks, Star," replied Marco. "Could I get your boots for you?"

"Sure," answered Star, temporarily sitting back down.

Marco reached out towards Star's long, plum-colored boots, taking the one on her left leg into his hands, slowly tugging downward and forward on it. The soft, fuzzy boot came off of her foot a few moments later, and Marco did the same thing with her other boot.

"So…" muttered Marco. "How am I supposed to take off your dress?"

"There's a zipper on the other side, near my shoulders," explained Star as she stood back up.

Marco reached his arms around Star and felt around for the zipper, quickly finding it rested right between her shoulder blades. The teenage boy pulled it slowly downwards using his right hand, making sure not to snag the zipper or jar it around. Once the zipper came down as far as it could travel, Marco carefully pulled the sides of Star's dress down and away from her, exposing the pale white skin of her shoulders and upper back. As he slowly moved the dress off of her shoulders, a pair of thin shoulder straps became visible, followed by the rest of Star's smooth, deep purple-colored brassiere. As Star's dress continued to descend, it exposed Star's narrow cleavage, her vestigial Mewberty wings, and her slightly defined upper abdominal muscles, followed by her small, elliptical navel and her soft, less defined lower abdomen. As her dress descended below her waist, it exposed Star's purple panties, then the teal and mauve striped leggings which covered Star's legs all the way down from her thighs to her feet. The dress finally came to rest in a heap upon the floor after a few moments later. Star gently stepped out of her dress completely before turning to face Marco.

"I, uh… I think purple really suits you, Star," stuttered Marco, taken aback by the sight of his beloved standing in front of him half naked.

"Really?" said Star, who blushed a little bit in turn.

"Y-Yeah, it does," said Marco, his eyes darting downward towards Star's still-covered legs. "And, well… would it be okay if I took off your leggings, too?"

Star looked at Marco in the eyes and nodded her head.

Star sat on the edge of her bed and extended both of her legs slightly out towards Marco. The teenage boy reached out, took the toe end of Star's left legging in his fingers, and pulled until there was around two inches of space between Star's foot and the legging. He then took both of his hands and began to pull it off entirely. Inch by inch, Star's leg came into view, starting with her creamy white thighs, then her slender lower legs, and finally, her dainty feet and well-manicured toes. Marco then did the same thing with the other legging.

"You have beautiful legs, Star," complimented Marco.

Star pulled Marco towards her and pressed her lips against Marco's. At the same time, Marco ran his hands down Star's front, starting at her collarbones, passing over her modestly-sized breasts, down her slim stomach and passing over her pubis, before raising his hands up again and sliding them down the contour of her back. On the way down, Marco's hands brushed up against the stalks of her sheer magenta wings, causing Star to sigh in pleasure.

Star and Marco pulled back from kissing and looked each other in the eyes.

"Your wings…" said Marco. "Are they sensitive?"

"Yeah, a lot," confirmed Star.

The Mewnian princess reached behind her and moved her lengthy blonde hair over to the side, pulling it around the front her right shoulder before turning around, allowing Marco to get a direct look at her wings.

"You can touch them some more, Marco," said Star.

Marco lifted his hands up and around, placing them in the small of Star's back. Carefully raising them upwards towards her shoulders, he gently took her shimmering wings into them, rubbing them between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Hah…" moaned Star as he massaged her delicate wings. "Ah, yes…"

Star ran her hands down Marco's front, feeling his chest and slightly-developed abs before making her way down to his crotch, feeling around the noticeable bulge in his underwear before taking her hands and gently nudging the sides of his boxers downward, exposing Marco's partially erect penis and testicles bit by bit until his boxers were completely off.

"S-So this is what a penis looks like…" said Star.

"Well, I mean, yeah…" said Marco, slightly embarrassed.

Marco's penis was just over an inch wide at the base and gently sloped from the base to the tip. Marco had just a little hair on his pubis and testicles, but otherwise, he was very clean and neat.

"Now know this might be, you know, kinda personal, but…"

Star's words quietly trailed off.

"Go on, Star," affirmed Marco.

"Like, uh… how big are you, when you're hard?" she wondered.

"Six inches, I think," guessed Marco. "I've never actually measured it with a ruler or anything, though."

"Would it be okay if I touched it?" asked Star.

"Yeah, of course," replied Marco.

Star got onto her knees and formed her right hand around Marco's penis. She then started moving her hand from the base, all the way up to the glans and back again.

"Ah, Star…" sighed Marco softly.

The teenage princess could feel Marco's warm member stiffening and lengthening as she moved her soft, delicate hand faster and faster up and down the shaft, her index finger gently brushing against Marco's frenulum each time her hand would come up close to the tip. Within moments, Marco was completely erect and his face flushed with sensual enjoyment.

"Thanks, Star. That felt really good," said Marco.

"No problem, Marco," noted Star.

Marco lowered his hands until they were around the level of Star chest. "Would it be okay if I took your bra off, Star?"

"Yeah, go ahead," affirmed Star. "Now, my boobs are kinda on the small side, but you probably knew that already. I'm only a B cup, and I know they might not look like what you'd be expecting them to, but…"

"I'm sure your boobs look really nice, Star, no matter the size," complimented Marco.

Star let out a nervous giggle. "Thanks, Marco."

Marco reached behind the Mewnian princess and used both of his hands to softly unhook Star's bra from behind. Reaching upwards, he slowly moved the shoulder straps to the sides before moving the rest of her bra off and discarding it on the floor below. Marco's gaze shifted to Star's now-exposed chest.

"So, uh…" asked Star curiously as her cheeks reddened. "What do you think, Marco?"

Star's breasts were naturally round in shape and gently sloped downwards as they extended away from her. Though her left breast was slightly bigger than her right, they were equally perky and looked extremely soft. Star's cleavage wasn't the largest either, but was just the right size for her petite frame. Her nipples were the same size of the nails on her pinky fingers and the same color as the hearts on her cheeks, with slightly redder circular areolae that were around an inch wide.

"They're perfect…" muttered Marco, awestruck.

Star smiled. "Thanks, Marco. I've kinda always been self-conscious about them, to be honest."

"Why's that, Star?" wondered Marco.

"I was a late bloomer," explained Star. "And then a lot of girls, like Jackie and Hekapoo, they're pretty curvy in the hips and big in the chest, and, well… I'm not."

"Star, your boobs are really cute," complimented Marco. "Like, you're really petite and everything about you is kinda small, but in like a good way."

"Awww…" cooed Star, blushing. "You're really sweet, Marco."

Marco placed his hands on Star's shoulders. "Now, I know this might sound weird, but… I kinda want to know what your boobs look like when you change positions and stuff."

"You're that curious about them, huh?" asked Star.

"Yeah," affirmed Marco. "I hope you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, no," replied Star. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"To start, could you raise your arms up above your head?" asked Marco.

Star lifted both of her arms up at a ninety-degree angle, showing her bare axillae and the undersides of her slightly toned arms. Both of her breasts were pulled upwards and back slightly, sticking out a little more than before.

"Now, what happens if you bend over?" inquired Marco.

The Mewnian princess folded over at the waist, but kept her focus on Marco. Her breasts pitched towards the ground and elongated horizontally, the ends of her breasts and nipples assuming a downward angle.

"What about if you lay down on your back?" wondered Marco.

Star walked over to a rectangular wooden table that was nearby and laid down on top of it. Her breasts sunk inwards a little and looked a little smaller, but remained perky.

"Your boobs always look good, Star," flirted Marco. "Like, no matter what position you're in."

"I am pretty flexible, you know," chortled Star while sitting up on the table.

Marco joined Star in laughter before helping her sit up and pulling her in for a brief kiss. They then walked towards Star's bed.

The Mewnian princess pointed towards her chest with her finger. "Feel free to touch them, Marco, they're pretty sensitive."

Marco slowly moved his right hand up against Star's right breast. He could feel her heart beating from where he placed his hand.

"Your boobs are so warm…"

He then formed his right hand into a fist and gently nudged the side of Star's breast with his index finger. It sunk in a little bit and elicited a small sigh from Star.

"Yeah, that's it…" she cooed in approval.

Marco opened his hand, taking one of her delicate breasts in each hand and gently squeezing them. They were amazingly soft, like a pillow filled with the finest down feathers, but they were also somewhat firm and kept their shape, like a gelatin dessert. Marco then ran his hands down Star's chest, starting from her well-defined collarbones and on down her front.

"Ah, yes…" moaned Star.

Marco brought his face towards Star's chest and softly kissed her right breast, slowly making his way over towards its center and gently taking her nipple inside of his mouth. He diligently ran his tongue over and around it and gently sucked on it. Star's nipple was very soft and smooth, slowly hardening and sticking out a little bit as Marco stimulated it more and more.

"Ah, Marco…" sighed Star, breathing slightly more heavily and closing her beautiful blue eyes in bliss. "K-Keep doing that, it feels _really _good…"

Marco moved to do the same to other breast and placed his hands on her sides, running his hands down across Star's stomach and down her petite, slightly hourglass figure before planting kisses on her cleavage and down the length of her warm, smooth stomach.

"Star," whispered Marco. "Your stomach is so soft and cute... I wish I could kiss you like this for hours."

The teenage girl sighed happily as Marco pressed his face into her trim abdomen.

"That sounds amazing…"

Marco kissed around Star's navel and looked down at her purple underwear, noticing a small damp spot on the front side, just under the waistband and extending a few inches down her panties.

"Star…" whispered Marco quietly. "You're kinda, uh… wet."

"Well, yeah," admitted Star.

"Could I… you know, take it off for you?"

Star smiled. "Of course, Marco."

The teenage boy took both sides of Star's panties in his hands, weaving them from side-to-side and down. After a couple seconds, they came off of Star's waist, exposing her slightly curvy hips, and after a few more tugs, her underwear slowly came down off her pelvis and came to rest just above her knees. Marco's face became crimson as he looked at what lay between Star's legs.

Star's pubis gently inclined downwards in the shape of the letter V. Marco's eyes quickly darted further down, where he caught sight of her vagina. It looked just as he expected: a small, narrow slit that ran vertically right down the center of the lower one-third of her crotch. Like the rest of Star's body, her flower was smooth, perfectly shaven, and pale.

"Star, I, uh, well…." stuttered Marco.

"You like how I look down there?" finished Star.

Marco's face became even more red, if that were possible.

"Yeah, that," admitted Marco. "I-It looks really cute, especially since you don't have any hair there."

"Thanks, Marco," said Star, smiling.

Marco reached out towards his lover and pulled Star's panties down the rest of her legs, threading each of her feet through the leg holes before discarding her underwear on the floor.

"I've been thinking we should get on the bed," said Star. "How about you, Marco?"

"Me too," replied Marco.

Star and Marco got up and went over to the side of Star's soft, queen-sized bed. It was perfectly made up, with a blue comforter with Butterfly dynasty symbols sewn all over it resting on top of it. A pair of drawn teal curtains were furnished around the bed.

"Do you want to pull back the blankets?" questioned Marco.

"Yeah, I think it would make it more comfortable for us," replied Star.

Each teenager took one side of the comforter and the periwinkle blankets in their hands and pulled them backwards until two-thirds of the underlying white sheets were exposed. They each then climbed up onto the bed. The Mewnian princess turned over and lied down on her back, resting her head on a pair of two wide, fluffy yellow pillows at the head of her bed. After reclining supine, she gently spread her legs apart, exposing her thin, dull pink labia and clitoris.

"So, Star, what else should we do before we begin?" wondered Marco.

"My mom once told me it's really important that we're both ready before we start, so it won't hurt," said Star. "When you were playing with my nipples, it felt really good. Maybe you could do the same thing, but down there?"

Marco got on his knees and shuffled towards his lover until his face was only a couple of inches away from her. He then laid down prone on Star's bed and brought his face inward towards towards her, placing a few warm kisses on the soft skin of her inner thigh, gradually moving inwards towards her vulva.

"Hmnn…" softly whispered Star.

The teenage boy responded by kissing the upper part of Star's labia and taking her clitoris into his mouth. Star sighed in pleasure, gripping the soft linen bedsheets and working them through her fingers as Marco delicately ran his tongue over her it. Every second or so, Star felt another rush of delight would surge upwards from her vagina and up through her trim frame.

"Ah-hah…" moaned Star, tilting her head backwards and arching her back in approval.

The thought of having Marco being so close to her entrance further intensified the arousal she felt. She could feel herself becoming more and more moist as he continued to work on her lower half, and after a minute or so, she sat up on the bed and smiled with a slightly confident smile.

"Marco, I'm ready."

"Me too, Star," agreed Marco. "There's just one more thing we need to do, first."

"What's that?" wondered Star.

"Protection," said Marco.

Star giggled nervously. "Oh, right..."

Star moved over to the right end of the bed and extended her legs off the side before hopping down to the ground. Opening the first drawer of the nearby dresser, she collected a small foil package from the back of the drawer before closing it and climbing back up on the bed.

"Could I help you put the condom on?" asked Star.

"You know how to put one on, Star?" questioned Marco.

"Yeah," replied the Mewnian princess. "My parents showed me how, like, ages ago."

Star gently opened the package and took the condom in her fingers. While holding the tip with her left hand, she used her right hand to gently roll the rest of the condom down Marco's penis until it fully unraveled at the base, leaving just a small amount of empty space at the top.

"So, Star, what positions should we try?" asked Marco.

"We're both new to this, so let's start off the usual way, with me on the bottom and you on top," answered Star. "Then we can change what we're doing later, if you feel up to it."

"All right," replied Marco. "And, uh, you mind if I fluffed up your pillows before we start, so you're more comfortable?"

Star gave a slight smile. "Sure."

Marco picked up each of the rectangular yellow pillows and softly pushed the sides inwards so that both the front and back sides were equally soft and neither side was compressed before placing them down next to the head of the bed.

"Thanks, Marco," praised Star. "You're so awes—"

Before she could finish her thought, Marco leaned inward and pressed his lips against hers. Star quickly returned the embrace, tilting her head to the side and extending her arms out, wrapping them around Marco's chest and torso. Marco took his arms and put them around the middle of Star's slim frame, pulling her in towards him. After a few moments, they each broke off the kiss and Star laid back down the bed, spreading each of her thighs to the side and abducting her hips while laying her arms down by her sides on the bedsheets.

"So, Star, uh… are you ready for me to put it in?" asked Marco.

"Yeah," answered Star.

Marco blushed nervously. "N-Now, I know this is gonna sound pretty dumb, but…"

"No, you're fine," said Star.

Marco pointed towards Star's vagina. "Like, uh… where do I put it in?"

"In the middle, kinda sorta," explained Star, gently taking the front part of Marco's penis in her hand. "I'll help you make sure you are going to the right place."

"Thanks, Star," said Marco.

Marco's heart began to race as he took the base of his penis in his right hand and very slowly moved it towards Star's labia. Star took her hand and slowly guided Marco's member forward until she could feel the tip touching the entrance of her vagina.

"T-There, now all you've gotta do is push," continued Star.

Marco leaned forwards and placed his hands on Star's sides, near her breasts, bringing his lower half gently forward, slowly moving his penis inside of her. Star's vagina slowly stretched to accept Marco as he pressed forward, and after a few moments, Marco was fully within her.

"You ready for me to start?" asked Marco.

Star smiled and nodded.

Marco gently pulled himself backwards until just about an inch of his penis remained inside of Star before going forward again.

"Ah, Marco…" sighed Star.

"Uhn…" grunted Marco. Every time he glided inside of Star, he could feel her incredibly warm flower gently molding around him and forming to his shape. The teenage boy wrapped his arms around the middle of Star's lithe, amazingly soft body, pulling her closer and closer in towards him, the pleasure doubling by the second as his pace increased.

"Hah-ah-ah…" moaned Star erotically, her hands gripping Marco's shoulders tighter and tighter and squeezing him against her svelte frame.

Her narrow pelvis felt full and hot, a mixture between the feeling of Marco being inside her and the sensation of her being stimulated from within. It was an unfamiliar, but absolutely wonderful feeling. Star melted into her beloved, gently rocking herself back and forth against the bed as Marco thrusted into and out of her faster and faster.

"M-Marco, I'd like to try being—hah—on the top," sputtered Star.

Marco slowed down his thrusts and eventually came to a stop before gently removing himself from Star and helping her up onto her knees. Lying down on his back, he spread his legs apart, allowing his erect penis to stick upwards towards Star.

"All right, now," muttered Star, gently squatting over Marco's lower half and grasping his penis. "I'm gonna put it in really carefully…"

Star lowered herself down onto Marco's penis, gently leaning forward over him as she descended all the way onto him. Once she could feel that Marco was completely within her, Star began to raise and lower herself on Marco's member, all the while moving back and forth slightly.

"Ah, Star…" groaned Marco, his eyes closing in bliss as his beautiful lover slid up and down on his penis. He watched closely as Star's modest breasts gently moved up and down with each thrust, prompting him to move his hands up and gently hold them within them.

"Your boobs so amazing…" sighed Marco in bliss.

Star now leaned backwards, coming straight down on Marco. Star's shifted her hips and plush buttocks backwards, pushing them out and rounding their shape. The teenage boy, noticing this, shifted the position of his hands, kneading the soft skin of her buttocks through his fingers and squeezing their perfectly circular, convex shape.

"Ah…" moaned Star. "Please, more…"

Marco quickly moved his hands down Star's rear before turning his hands over, running them down the tops of her thighs. Lightly squeezing them for a few moments, he pulled his hands towards her pelvis and ran his hands down her pubis before pulling them towards her clitoris, generously stimulating her most sensitive spot with his index finger.

"Ah-hah-hah…!" exhaled Star erotically. Her movements now began to slow, each thrust becoming gradually more clumsy and deliberate.

"You okay, Star?" asked Marco, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, Marco, I'm all right," answered Star. "I'm just, uh, getting a little tired…"

The teenage boy pulled himself backwards, gingerly removing himself from Star. Shifting his hands to her hips, Marco got up onto his knees, spun Star around gently, and laid her down onto the bed. Now that each of them were back in their original position, Marco slipped himself into his lover once more.

"That better?" asked Marco.

"Y-Yeah…" admitted Star sheepishly between breaths. "S-Sorry for pooping out on you, Marco, I got a little carried away…"

"It's okay, Star," noted Marco. "I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Thanks, Marco." said Star warmly.

Star's hands migrated downward from Marco's chest down to his lower back, gently holding herself around him. Her mind was starting to become blank from the sensual excitement running through her. All she could think about now was how much she loved how she felt, and how amazing it was to finally be this close to Marco.

"Ah, yes…!" yelled Star in ecstasy, her breathing becoming heavier. "D-Don't stop…!"

Marco's thrusts became even more rapid and intense by the minute, with Star thrusting her hips back and forth to meet Marco as entered into her, sending his member deeper and deeper within. With her beloved now stimulating her more than ever before, Star could now feel a sensation of pressure beginning to build up deep inside of her.

_"_Ah… Ah, Marco…!" yelled Star, in a higher pitch than usual.

"You nearly there, Star?" asked Marco.

"Y-Yeah…" admitted Star.

"Me too…!" muttered Marco.

Marco reached behind Star and placed his hands in the small of her back, tenderly caressing her thin wings. He walked his hands up the narrow stalks of her wings once more before moving up to the petals, gently kneading the erogenous petals through the narrow gaps between his fingers. Overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through her, Star shut her eyes, clenching Marco tight and melting into him.

"M-Marco…! Hah!"

"S-Star!" yelled Marco. "Oh my g—"

A warmth greater than anything Star had ever experienced before filled her inner thighs and pelvis, spreading upwards into her lower stomach. The tension that had been building inside of her over the past few moments grew and grew before it finally released all at once, sending the entire lower half of Star's body into intense, rapid spasms around Marco's member as the unmeasurable satisfaction of her climax stormed into her brain. Star could feel herself starting to dip down as full force of the orgasm hit, her cheek symbols lighting up in fluorescent pink and her awareness of the outside world quickly fading away, her vision starting to turn to black. The amazing, indescribable pleasure surging through Star took the remaining breath she had out of her lungs, prompting her to let out an angelic, blissful cry as Elysian sensations filled her entire body.

"HAH-HAH-AAAHH…!"

At the exact same moment, a tremendous surge of pleasure formed deep within Marco's body. After bouncing around in his brain for a moment, the sensation flowed into his testicles and then into the base of his penis. Almost instantly, it was then replaced by an even more satisfying feeling which quickly flowed up into his member and traveled up his length until it reached the tip, sending forth large, hot spurts of semen as Marco thrashed about wildly inside of Star. The pleasure of his finish rocketed up from his body, all the way up through his spine and back into his mind, causing Marco to close his eyes and let out an erotic yell from deep within him.

"AH-AAAHH…!"

After a few moments, Star and Marco's movements gradually began to slow until eventually reaching a crawl. Both teenagers practically collapsed on one another as the intense sensations of _la petite mort _filled each of their minds and bodies to the brim. Their consciousness wavered as their brains struggled to process just what had happened, consumed by feelings of erotic ecstasy. For a few moments, they each lay on top of one another, breathing deeply, clutching each other tight, riding out the pleasure of their climaxes. Almost thirty seconds went by before Marco finally roused himself back into reality, with Star doing the same as well a few seconds later.

"So, uh…" started Marco. "Did I do okay?"

"Better," whispered Star. "It felt super good, Marco."

"T-Thanks," replied Marco, blushing. "I'm kinda surprised. I mean, it was the first time we'd ever done something like that."

"Me too," said Star.

"I don't suppose you'd like to… do it again sometime?" supposed Marco.

Star giggled softly and brought her hand up close to her mouth.

"Of course I do, silly goose. For now though, I'm pretty tired after everything that's happened today. Especially after what we just did."

"Same," added Marco, trying to stifle a laugh. He then leaned forward, planting a kiss right in the middle of Star's forehead.

Making sure to be gentle, Marco pulled the lower half of his body backwards, allowing his partially flaccid penis to slip out of Star.

"Hey, Marco, wanna go clean up a little bit?" asked Star. "I'm kinda… sticky."

Marco looked downwards, noticing the generous amount of moisture on the condom and Star's lower half, and feeling a similar sensation as Star described as the contents of the condom's interior collected around his member.

"I don't suppose we could, you know, take a shower together?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, of course," iterated Star. "It's kinda late right now though, so we can do that tomorrow."

"How are we gonna get cleaned off, then?" wondered Marco, confused.

"Follow me, Marco," explained Star. "There's a little something in the bathroom that'll do just the trick."

Both teenagers hopped off the bed, then Marco gently gripped the outside of the condom and began moving it down and off of him until it came off entirely. He carefully tied a knot in the condom and disposed of it in a trash can adjacent to Star's bed before walking with her into the bathroom, which was located at the side of her room.

"You see that, over there?" asked Star, pointing towards the shower, where a miniature shower head was located a few inches under the regular one.

"Yeah," replied Marco. "What's that?"

"It's a special shower head that you can use to just wash off your body," explained Star.

"I think I've seen some of these before on Earth at beaches," noted Marco as he approached the shower head.

The teenage boy reached his right arm out towards the shower knob and rotated it to the right until the water began to flow and warmed up to a comfortable temperature. He then stepped into the shower and gently began rinsing off his penis, testicles, and pubis in the hot water, making sure to clean everything off well before stepping out and grabbing a soft, cotton towel that was adjacent to the shower to dry himself off.

"Your turn, Star," said Marco.

Star stepped into the shower, doing the same as Marco had done. She allowed the water to cascade down her front, washing off her pubis and vagina and allowing the warm water to soothe her slightly sore vulva. She then stepped out and dried herself off gently with a nearby towel.

"Hey, Marco, after you finish drying off, could you lay with me for a bit?" asked Star.

"I'd love to," answered Marco.

The pair of naked teenage lovers exited the bathroom, walked over to Star's bed, and laid down on their sides, scooting close together and pulling the sheets and blankets over them. Wrapping their arms around each other, they cocooned into a snug, intimate, full-length embrace. Marco pulled himself up against Star's front, and Star opened her legs up and curved them around Marco's lower back and somewhat firm buttocks, her long, blonde hair encircling each of them. For a couple minutes, they simply enjoyed their company and the cuddle they shared, not giving a mind's eye to the outside world before speaking to each other.

"You're so warm, Star," complimented Marco.

"You too, Marco," cooed Star happily, hugging Marco even tighter.

"It's hard to think about how after all the things we've been through, we're finally together, but I'm so happy we are," noted Marco. "I wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else like I am with you tonight."

Star teared up a little bit in joy and a wide smile spread across her face. "Awww…"

"Hey, Marco?" asked Star.

"Yeah, Star?" answered Marco.

"When I asked if I wanted to lay with you for a bit, I kinda lied a little bit…" admitted the Mewnian princess. "I wanna spend the whole night with you, Marco."

"Me too, Star," said Marco. "And I know that tomorrow we'll have a lot of work on our hands, but just remember, I'll always be your squire."

Star giggled softly and looked her beloved right in the eyes. "You're way more than just my squire now, silly… don't you forget that."

"I promise I won't," affirmed Marco.

"Anyway, we should probably go to bed soon," noted Star. "It might be midnight, for all we know."

"Good idea," said Marco, planting a kiss on Star's right cheek symbol. "Goodnight, Star."

"Goodnight, Marco," returned Star, closing her eyes slowly and sinking her head into the nape of Marco's neck as she dozed off to sleep.


End file.
